Tempo
by YumeSangai
Summary: Edward...Winry...separados, eles ainda tem esperanças de um dia se ver? SPOILER: Último episódio


**Tempo**

_**N/A: Spoiler último episódio.**_

_Bem distante, bem distante, nossos sentimentos estão adormecidos  
Se ao menos pudéssemos voltar ao tempo  
Em que podíamos sorrir inocentemente._

Edward estava sentado no parapeito da janela, vendo o estranho movimento de carros e algumas pessoas andando, olhando para o céu azul, com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

_Fui quebrado em pedaços  
Assim como um trabalho de vidro  
Estou colecionando os fragmentos das minhas memórias  
Só percebemos quais são as coisas importantes  
Depois que as perdemos_

Winry observava Alphonse brincar pela grama e ás vezes correr até o lago, ela olhou para Rose que havia sentado ao seu lado.

"Ele não se lembra de nada..." Diz a garota de mechas rosas, Winry concorda com a cabeça.

"Eu queria poder ter feito algo por eles..." Diz Winry de cabeça baixa, Rose balança a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Foi a troca, o Edward deve estar feliz com isso".

"O Al, vai se lembrar" Diz Winry forçando um sorriso.

"Se for como disseram, o Edward ainda pode voltar".

_Um mundo sem você   
É como um quebra-cabeça dançante  
Incompleto e com uma lacuna eterna  
Deveria saber que ninguém nunca irá conseguir  
Substituir você_

Winry volta para a casa e vai até a varando do segundo andar, onde brincava com a lanterna de forma que a luz ficasse piscando.

"Eu vou esperar por você...Ed...".

_Por favor, por favor, pare o tempo  
Grave sua essência em meu coração   
Se for possível, se for possível você me perdoar  
Não me importo em sacrificar tudo  
Para ver aquele seu sorriso novamente_

Edward havia saído da janela, estava parado a entrada da casa, olhando distraído para o céu.

"Esperem por mim...Al...Winry". Disse o garoto com um olhar decidido, ele fechou a mão em punhos.

"Por minha alma eu juro" Diz fechando com ainda mais força. "Eu vou me juntar a vocês...".

_Estamos unidos por uma corrente  
Chamada realidade  
Mesmo as coisas que sonho não estão garantidas para mim  
Mesmo assim, continuo a procurar   
Pela luz que brilha na escuridão_

A noite já havia caído, todos estavam recolhidos, Edward estava deitado na cama, com a janela aberta e olhando para a lua que brilhava intensamente, Winry continuava sentada a varanda, ainda com a lanterna na mão e brincando com a luz.

"Você vai receber esse sinal...Ed..."

Edward fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, quando os abriu, viu algo passar rapidamente pela lua, ele se levantou em um salto e se debruçou na janela, logo a porta de seu quarto abriu e seu pai estava ali.

"Você viu?"

Edward concordou com a cabeça.

"Faça um pedido, Ed". Disse o homem com um sorriso no rosto.

"Um pedido?" Perguntou Edward olhando estranhamente para o pai, o homem apenas assentiu, Edward ficou olhando para a lua, como se ainda pudesse ver aquele raio de luz que cortara o céu.

"_Por vocês...nós vamos nos ver...porque eu vou estar ao lado de vocês..."._

_Bem distante, bem distante, nossos sentimentos estão adormecidos  
Na época em que podíamos sorrir inocentemente_

Winry vê uma imagem embaçada a sua frente e rapidamente corre para fora de casa, não ligando para os pés descalços e para o vento frio que batia, e ela apenas com uma blusa de alça branca e uma saia preta, os pés se chocando contra as pedrinhas e a lama.

"Ed?Ed?" Ela ficou o chamando até que parou quando viu que estava em frente aos destroços da casa dos irmãos Elric, ela caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, levantou a cabeça rapidamente e viu um feixe de luz cortar o céu azulado e estrelado.

_Por favor, por favor, pare o tempo  
Grave sua essência em meu coração   
Se for possível, se for possível você me perdoar  
Não me importo em sacrificar tudo  
Para ver aquele seu sorriso novamente_

"Estrela cadente?" Ele se perguntou enquanto viu o feixe sumir de vista, ela juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos.

"_Ed, você vai voltar. Não vai? Porque não importar o tempo, eu vou ficar te esperando"._

Separados pelo tempo, mas os olhares ao mesmo ponto, com os mesmos pensamentos.

_N/F/A: É baseado no último episódio quando Edward está em Londres, por isso o aviso de spoiler, espero que tenham gostado, é bem simples, mas achei bonito._


End file.
